


You'll Do Great

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Bath With Tom, F/M, Hank Williams - Freeform, Insecure Tom, No Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom isn't sure of his performance as Hank Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do Great

You walked in the front door of your home, happy to be back after a few weeks straight of filming. Tom had just done his first performance as Hank Williams the night before and you wanted to chat with him about it, hear about his time onstage and with the fans. Growing up listening to country you thought it was alright, but you also happened to know he had just started to really pick up the guitar and mic, and actually happened to be doing rather well for an [Englishman](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-Do-Great-Tom-Hiddleston-x-Reader-481226261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1410234859#) no less.  
  
"Tom?" You called. Usually when you got home and he was here (And he was, his car was in the driveway.) he was down there in an instant to greet you with a kiss, taking your bags for you upstairs and listening about your recent trip.  
  
You heaved your [luggage](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-Do-Great-Tom-Hiddleston-x-Reader-481226261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1410234859#) up the [spiral stairs](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-Do-Great-Tom-Hiddleston-x-Reader-481226261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1410234859#), stopping in your bedroom once you saw the [bathroom door](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-Do-Great-Tom-Hiddleston-x-Reader-481226261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1410234859#) closed and the light on. Perhaps he was taking a bath?  
  
You set your bags down and knocked on the door three times, "Tom? Are you in there?"  
  
There was no response and you sighed, opening up the door and stepping in. Sure enough there was Tom, sitting in a bubble bath with headphones in and eyes closed, no doubt listening to Hank Williams. You smiled softly and walked over to the tub, picking up the iPod and unplugging the headphones. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw you.  
  
"Darling, how long have you been home?" He asked as he pulled out the headphones.  
  
"Maybe five minutes."  
  
He moved to get out of the tub until you placed a hand on his chest, "Nu-uh baby, you're fine."  
  
Tom smiled a little sadly and you kissed his cheek, "Missed you."  
  
He sighed, taking your hand in his and kissing your ring, "I missed you as well, my love."  
  
You ran your free fingers through his wet locks, "How was the performance?"  
  
"Not well, I'm afraid."  
  
You frowned, "Now what makes you say that? I didn't think it was too bad."  
  
"Of course you didn't darling, you're biased. I am your husband after all."  
  
"But I'm also a girl who grew up on country music. What's got you so down and out about it?"  
  
When Tom didn't reply you frowned, immediately retracting your hands and pulling off your shirt, bra and pants following shortly after. You bunched your hair up into a sloppy ponytail before removing your panties and stepping in the tub, leaning back on your husband's torso. You turned your head and pecked his collarbone, taking his hand in yours.  
  
"Honey, please [answer](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-Do-Great-Tom-Hiddleston-x-Reader-481226261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1410234859#) me. I hate seeing you like this."  
  
Tom hesitated for a little while, but soon gave into your request per usual.  
  
"I've received a lot of negative feedback about my performance, darling. Including from Hank Williams' grandson."  
  
You growled, "I heard about that jackass. Look Tom, I won't sit here and say it was perfect. I promised you the day we got married I'd be straight up with you no matter what, and I intend to keep that vow. You need work, but I honestly believe you can do a fantastic [job as](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-Do-Great-Tom-Hiddleston-x-Reader-481226261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1410234859#) long as you keep at it. You'll do fine baby, even better than that if you follow your heart and keep at it. Because the second you withdraw from this emotionally it'll all go downhill from there, and then even more hate will come your way. I believe in you, and so do your fans. Would you really be willing to let us down because of a few snide comments?"  
  
"No darling, of course not. I don't want to be a failure, I want to do the best I can."  
  
"And you will, I know you will! My brother will help you with your guitar playing, and as for the singing, well, he's one tone-deaf mother fucker, so he can't help you on that. But maybe you can try contacting Williams, see if he'll stop hating long enough to help you. And if not, there's plenty of people who will be able to help. You will do great baby, I promise."  
  
Tom smiled at your words of encouragement and kissed you softly, "Thank you darling. I love you."  
  
You beamed back at him and grabbed his iPod, playing a new song and singing Hank Williams songs for hours, not caring that the water was soon cold and your skin was all pruny, just happy to be in each others arms again, but most importantly, you were glad you could convince Tom not to let the hate get to him, and that he'd be absolutely amazing as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Because haters don't win with me.


End file.
